Optical disc systems are often used to perform various biological, chemical or bio-chemical assays. In a typical system, a rotatable disc is used as a medium for storing and processing fluid specimens, such as blood, plasma, serum, urine or other fluid. In some cases, the fluids within the disk may need to be moved from one location to another during the processing.
One type of analysis is polymerase chain reaction (PCR), which is often used for nucleic acid sequence analysis. In particular, PCR is often used for DNA sequencing, cloning, genetic mapping, and other forms of nucleic acid sequence analysis.
In general, PCR relies on the ability of DNA-copying enzymes to remain stable at high temperatures. There are three major steps in PCR: denaturation, annealing, and extension. During the denaturation, a liquid sample is heated at approximately 94° C. During this process, double DNA strands “melt” open into single stranded DNA and all enzymatic reactions stop. During annealing, the single stranded DNA is cooled to 54° C. At this temperature, primers bind or “anneal” to the ends of the DNA strands. During extension, the sample is heated to 75° C. At this temperature, nucleotides add to the primers and eventually a complementary copy of the DNA template is formed.
There are a number of existing PCR instruments designed to determine levels of specific DNA and RNA sequences in the sample during the PCR in real-time. Many of the instruments are based on the use of fluorescent dyes. In particular, many conventional real-time PCR instruments detect a fluorescent signal produced proportionally during amplification of a PCR product.
Conventional real-time PCR instruments use different methods for detection of different fluorescent dyes. For example, some conventional PCR instruments incorporate white light sources with filter wheels for spectrally resolving each dye. The white light sources are tungsten halogen bulbs, which have a lifetime maxima of a few thousand hours. The filter wheels are typically complicated electromechanical parts that are susceptible to wear.